


Love You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi is trapped on an alien planet. (08/29/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi should have known, or at least suspected. Beautiful planet, friendly people, and simple language. Of course something had to go wrong. She just wished it hadn't been an earthquake. Or that she had been outside when it hit, not in the basement of the center for the arts with her guide.

Now, instead of being safe up on the Enterprise, and thinking about dinner with Trip, she was buried under the rubble of the building, bleeding, in pain, and panicing over how little space there was around her. She really should have known something like this would happen. She could hear her communicator beeping, but she was scared to move. Fianlly, when it seemed the sound alone was starting to cause more dirt and dust to fall on her, she slowly reached to her waist and pulled the communicator up. "I'm here."

* * *

On the bridge, Trip noticeably sagged agaisnt his console, relief flooding him at the sound of Hoshi's voice.

"Are you alright Ensign?" Archer asked.

"Yes and no, sir," Hoshi replied. "I'm alive, but my leg's pinned and I know I have a head wound."

"How do you know?" Archer asked.

"The blood pouring down my face is a big clue, sir." Archer turned and shot a look at Trip, recognizing his engineer's influence on the linguist. "We'll have you out of there in no time, Hoshi, don't worry."

"I hope so, sir," Hoshi said. She let out a shriek as an aftershock hit. "It's not exactly safe in here. It's small, a tight fit, and I can barely breath..."

"Hang on, Hosh," Trip said, finally speaking up. "It's gonna be fine, darlin'. I'm sure there's plenty of air."

"You try being buried under a 10 story building and tell me if there's plenty of air!" Hoshi replied.

"We're working on it," Archer repeated.

* * *

Hoshi took a deep breath, or rather tried to. She was wedged in tight, and her chest pressed against the rock as she breathed. She knew it had only been 20 minutes since she had regained contact with the Enterprise, and at most an hour since the quake itself, but it felt like it had been days. She let out the breath.

"Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"I'm okay, Captain," Hoshi replied. "I just tried to take a deep breath. How's it going?"

"Malcolm and Trip are working to get more power to the transporter as we speak," Archer assured her.

"The transporter?" Hoshi asked uncertainly.

"It works more often than it doesn't Ensign," Archer said.

"It's the times that it doesn't that worry me, sir."

* * *

"There's no room for error here, Malcolm," Trip said firmly as he worked at a consoloe, jerry-rigging additional power.

"I know," Malcolm replied.

"No, you don't," Trip told him, looking up. "We're getting her out of there in one piece. I'm not gonna lose her."

"So the rumor's true?" Malcolm asked.

"What rumor?"

"You two are seeing each other? Romantically?"

"Yeah, we are," Trip admitted. "And I'm not gonna lose her. Damn it, this relationship is gonna last a long damn time if I have anything to say about it."

"Then let's get this working," Malcolm said, nodding sharply.

* * *

"We're ready, Cap'n," Trip reported from the transporter room.

"Did you hear that, Ensign?" Archer said smiling. "We'll have you out of there in a matter of minutes."

"Good," Hoshi replied tiredly.

"Whenever you're ready, gentlemen," Archer told Trip and Malcolm.

"Transporting now," Malcolm said.

After a moment of silence, there was a sharp intake of breath in engineering, then Trip's angry voice was heard. "What did you do?!"

"I must have had the co-ordniates off," Malcolm said weakly, saring at the object on the transporter pad.

Trip glowered at him and walked over, carefully picking up the object and look at at. "Thank god," he whispered after a moment.

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"He missed," Trip said dryly.

* * *

"I figured that out myself," Hoshi said from the rubble, sighing. Then she frowned. "Why are my toes cold?"

"Malcolm transported the toe of your boot," Trip replied.

"But not my toes, right?" Hoshi asked, panic edging into her voice.

"No, your toes should be intact," Trip assured her.

"Good."

"We'll fix this," Trip promised.

"Just hur..." Hoshi began before another aftershock hit. As the ground under her, and the rubble over her, began to shake, she let out a terrified scream. Then, it cut off.

* * *

"Hoshi?" Trip asked. "Cap'n, what happened?"

"The link's still open," Archer said.

"Hoshi?" Trip repeated. "Hoshi?!"

Malcolm, meanwhile was frantically trying to get the correct co-ordinates for Hoshi's location, and finally he had them. "I'm powering up. I have her this time."

"Are you sure?" Trip asked.

"Yes, positive. But it'll take a moment for the pad to power up, since we have to draw from the extra sources," Malcolm replied.

"Hoshi, can you hear me? Hoshi, please, say something!" Trip said.

"Trip?" Hoshi's voice came through weakly.

Trip sighed in relief. "Malcolm's got you, just hang on a little longer."

"Can't...breathe..."

"Hang on, Hosh, please," Trip said. "Just another couple of minutes."

"Hurts..."

"Just hold on," Trip repeated. "You can do that, can't you? For me? Just hold on. We've almost got it."

"Trying..."

"Damn it, Malcolm! Hurry up!" Trip yelled over his shoulder. "Hoshi, you have to hang on. I'm not gonna lose you. I love you too much."

"Got it!" Malcolm called. "Transporting now!"

Trip turned back to the transporter pad as Hoshi appeared, covered in dirt and bleeding from a head wound. He ran the few steps to her and crouched down. "Hoshi? Open your eyes for me, Darlin'," he pleaded, his voice cracking slightly. "I love you, Hoshi, you gotta be okay."

* * *

"She'll be fine, Commander. It was only a mild concussion."

"Then why ain't she awake yet?"

Hoshi smiled slightly at the concern in Trip's voice, and slowly opened her eyes, focusing them on Phlox, who was calm as usual, and Trip, who was anxiously pacing. "I am now," she said softly.

Trip stopped pacing and looked at her, relief flooding his face. He walked to her and picked up her hand, smiling softly. "Thank God," he whispered. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Am I okay?" Hoshi asked Phlox.

"You'll be fine, Ensign, with a little more rest," Phlox assured her, smiling. "And all toes are intact."

Hoshi laughed slightly. "Good to know."

Phlox nodded. "I'll leave you two alone," he said. "And you can go whenever you're ready, Ensign."

"Thank you," Hoshi replied before returning her attention to Trip.

"You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes," Trip told Hoshi. "I thought..."

"So did I," Hoshi said. "I had the...I had a hallucination or something, that you..."

"Said I loved you?" Trip asked, his face turning red. "I did."

"You did?" Hoshi asked. "I thought it was my imagination."

"Well, it wasn't. And the entire bridge heard it," Trip said, his embarassment growing. "And Travis made sure half the ship knew by dinner."

Hoshi tried not to, but she couldn't help laughing. "Oops. My fault for getting buried alive."

"I forgive you, Darlin'," Trip said. "You're okay, so I don't care how much anyone gives me a hard time."

"Did you mean it?"

"More than you know," Trip admitted. "Come on, you ready to go back to your quarters?" "Yes," Hoshi said, pushing herself upright and holding on to Trip's arm for support.

* * *

"You don't have to tuck me in," Hoshi said as Trip pulled the covers up.

"I want you nice and safe," Trip told her. "How about I bring some breakfast for you in the morning?"

"Bring some for yourself, too, and we've got a deal," Hoshi said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Trip said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, Hosh."

"Thanks," Hoshi replied. She watched him started to leave, and as he stepped out the door she called out. "Trip?"

"Yeah?" Trip said, turning back.

"I love you."

Trip smiled. "Love you, too," he whispered before closing the door. He slowly head off down the hall, his smile never wavering.


End file.
